Artistic Tendencies
by Fiinn
Summary: After leaving Las Noches in ruins, Grimmjow is put under supervision by Ulquiorra. To calm his nerves Grimmjow found a new hobby.


Grimmjow was ticked off. The cause? The man standing right there in his room.

He should have known he wouldn't get scot free after ruining a piece of the building by firing a Cero. It wasn't all his fault though, the lower Arrancar had tried to sneak upon him and he was hella bored. What's more entertaining than blowing a hole through someone's body?

So of course they had placed supervision on him. He was to stay in his room for a few days to monitor him and to 'teach him' how to behave. After not doing so they made Ulquiorra his babysitter.

The Arrancar in question was now hovering over his desk.

"What purpose do these drawings have?" The stoic faced Arrancar asked the other Hollow in the room.

Grimmjow, seated in a comfortable couch, tsk'ed and responded a quick "Fuck off, it's none of your business." After hearing this answer, his colleague turned around and faced him.

This was not an acceptable answer for Ulquiorra. Not that it surprised him in any way.

If anything surprised him, it was that Grimmjow was into drawing.

"Do I have to remind you that you are still under supervision?" Ulquiorra said with a stern tone. "If you do not answer my question I __will __have to report this." He continued.

No, Ulquiorra did not misuse his authority to bother Grimmjow for trivial things. If the blue haired man was showing weird behavior he would have to take note of it.

Grimmjow seemed to squirm a little in his seat at the thought of having his artistic tendencies reported. It was something humans did and things humans did could be taken as weakness.

" Fine." He said fiddling with his fingers. "I thought that, maybe, instead of wrecking things, I could try and find something else to do when bored."A frown followed on the man's face. "Do not fucking tell anyone or I'll rip your head off." He growled with a sneer. Ulquiorra answered with a stare, which did not help his nerves. "Don't you fucking dare you sideways fucked up bat." Growled the Sexta Espada.

The raven haired man was not impressed by Grimmjow's aggressiveness, nor with the threat. He knew the man only threw insults at him when he was nervous.

This time though, he deemed the answer acceptable and he turned around to face the drawings once again. "I will not say these drawings are of high quality, but if this calms your nerves I will make sure you have enough materials to continue this useless hobby." He said gliding his fingers over the papers. Although, this action contradicted his words, he would not correct his contradiction. Without saying Ulquiorra was interested as to how this would develop. The reason for that was quite simple.

__The orange haired beauty softly hummed a song as she was drawing with quite some excitement. "Ooooh~ I almost forgot your eyebrows!" She said. "Wait." She turned her head around to look at her stoic keeper. "Oh.. whoops. I am so sorry." She said chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ehehehe. I forgot you didn't have any eyebrows." She continued. Ulquiorra frowned. Another headache was coming up. "Would you keep me out of your petty scribbles." He said with a harsh tone. Orihime pouted. "But Ulqui, I already poured out my emotions on my other drawings. So I don't have anything else to draw!" She said with a sigh. Ulquiorra already gave up trying to correct his name long ago.__

The female human did say art mirrored ones emotions and Ulquiorra did not understand emotions as well as he would admit to. He decided to track this phenomenon named 'art'.

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm hella fine with that." He said not as impassively as he hoped it would be.

Once more Ulquiorra turned around to the desk.

After making a mental note to order more art supplies, his emerald eyes skimmed over the mountain of unfinished work. The unruliness bothered him.

If he wanted to keep track of the Sexta Espada's progress this would not do. "I will now organize this mess. Therefore, keep it orderly unless you want to lose the limbs necessary to produce these drawings." He said, not caring for the scoff behind his back. "Fine." The feline Arrancar responded. "Don't fuck them up though. I don't want to find any dirty fingerprints on them." He said, now a bit more relaxed than before. Ulquiorra raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Are you implying that I lack personal hygiene?" He asked. Now it was Grimmjow's turn to be surprised. Did he actually care about that? "Yeah. You stink." He said with a shit-eating grin and with a tone full of sarcasm. He knew well that the bat would fail to notice the sarcasm.

Now both invisible eyebrows were raised. "Grimmjow, although I am well aware of your sense of smell, I cannot possibly __stink__ as you put it since I took a bath this morning." He said. The joy shown on Grimmjow's face did not help his understanding of why the man would say such a thing.

The joy soon turned into a feigned incredible look. "You can try to save yourself out of this one, but it won't work. How would I be able to believe you when you smell this bad?" He said with his most straight face possible. He had to keep himself from cracking up from laughter. Somehow, Grimmjow was one of the few organisms on earth who could get any reaction from Ulquiorra since a frown appeared on the Espada in question. "If you do not believe me you can join me when I bathe to check it yourself. I bathe every morning at 7 o'clock." He said, the look on his face returning to his normal stoic one when he finished. "Now let me clean up this mess, as I have more important things to do after this." He said with finality. Grimmjow scoffed as he was just starting to have fun. He crossed his arms and lounged back on the couch as the Cuatro Espada began to tidy the pile of papers. Ulquiorra ignored the few messy sketches of his own face as he cleared the other man's desk. He almost found it amusing that the blue haired man seemed to forget the tear lines on his face once in a while. While he was busy cleaning up, the blue haired man was lost in thought.

A grin appeared on the man's face. It was without question that Grimmjow was going to take upon the offer.

* * *

This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction. Ever. So please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Bleach nor Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction but I would be drawing doujinshi of the two.


End file.
